


Mistletoe Kisses

by lilliankayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boyfriends, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Domestic Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mistletoe, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliankayl/pseuds/lilliankayl
Summary: Dean and Castiel enjoy a  domestic Christmas morning together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Destiel Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_more_offbeat_anthem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/gifts).



> Gift for the Destiel Secret Santa on Tumblr for one-more-offbeat-anthem! 
> 
> This fic ignores and changes certain parts of the canon that the author chooses to ignore herself. Castiel is a human and Dean never died.

Dean woke up before everyone else on Christmas morning. He’d never been an early riser, and retirement changed that. He was no longer exhausted, running on fumes, though he would deny the fact that he had for most of his life if the topic came up. Next to him, holding his body close is Castiel, former Angel of the Lord. It was Castiel’s turn to be the big spoon the previous night, and Dean actually found that he enjoyed being the little spoon. There was a sense of safety and affection that being held by one’s boyfriend held. Miracle lay at their feet, enjoying his spot at the foot of their king size memory foam mattress.

The mattress was the one request Dean had when he and Castiel moved out of the bunker and into a condo. A nice kitchen was an item on the list of must haves that did not need a request, and Dean was grateful that Castiel understood that. This Christmas would be the first anniversary of Castiel becoming a human, and Dean wanted to make it special. However, preparing a perfect breakfast in bed required getting up, which Dean was not willing to do at the moment. The former hunter was far too comfortable to even entertain the idea of moving from his current spot. He let out a yawn and closed his eyes, allowing himself to sleep for just a few more minutes.

Dean awoke to the sound of Castiel snoring nearly an hour later. He groaned and shook his head, carefully removing himself from Castiel’s arms, smiling at his sleeping boyfriend. He walked as quietly as he could from the bedroom to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, he got to work making a big breakfast of bacon, pancakes, scrambled eggs, and coffee. He hummed as he began to plate the food, nearly jumping when he felt Castiel’s arms wrap around his body.

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Castiel whispered in his ear.

“Merry Christmas, Cas. I can’t believe you can still sneak up on me like that,” Dean said.

He turned around and looked at Castiel, blinking in confusion at the strange headband on Castiel’s head.  
“Two questions, what the hell is that on your head and where did you get it?” He asked.

Castiel laughed and leaned in towards Dean, pressing their foreheads together. “It’s a mistletoe headband, and I saw it at the store with Sam and he told me you’d like it if I wore this,” Castiel explained.

Dean laughed and kissed Castiel on the lips, soft and sweet. “It’s cute. You do know the mistletoe tradition right?”

“Of course I do Dean. As long as you stand near me while I wear this, we are supposed to kiss each other.” Castiel kisses Dean again, tender and deep. “I was going to wear it all day, but I decided that it may not be a good idea to kiss you all day, especially if we are going to Sam and Eileen’s today,” Castiel said.

“Fair point, why don’t you take it off now so we can eat and then after breakfast, you can put it back on and we can watch Die Hard on the couch and makeout,” Dean suggests.

Castiel considered this and nodded, “Very well,” he said, taking the headband off. “I don’t understand why Die Hard is a Christmas movie, but perhaps you can fill me in while we watch it.”

Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to plate the rest of the food. “Don’t ever change Cas,” he said with a laugh. Life was good, and though Dean never imagined he would love the simple life of a nine to five job, he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

**End**


End file.
